Cards, such as bankcards and credit cards, are often used during consumption. The present cards include magnetic stripe cards and chip cards; it requires to use a POS machine with a magnetic head to swipe the magnetic strip cards and to use a POS machine with a card reader to swipe the chip cards. The present POS machine with the magnetic head generally has an elongated card swiping slot arranged at a lateral side of the housing, and a magnetic stripe of a magnetic stripe card is swiped through the card swiping slot to enable the magnetic head to read information of the magnetic stripe card; while the POS machine with the card reader generally has a card insertion slot arranged at a bottom of the housing, and the a chip card is inserted into the card insertion slot such that information in the chip card is read by the card reader in the housing. In the present POS machine that integrates the magnetic stripe and the card reader, the lateral side of the POS machine is generally provided with the elongated card swiping slot, and meanwhile the bottom of the housing is provided with the card insertion slot. However, the POS machine of such a structure is bulky, inconvenient to be carried and used.